This invention relates to liquid heating and storage tanks, and more particularly to a baffle for use in connection with the water inlet for such a heating and storage tank. More particularly, the baffle of the present invention may preferably be used in connection with known water boosters of the type that are used to raise the temperature of water to a desired level for use by a downstream user, generally a commercial warewashing apparatus. The use of the baffle of the present invention with these types of boosters increases the heating efficiency of the booster, thereby lowering energy usage and costs for the user, lowers the time required to heat the water to the desired temperature, and helps to provide water to the downstream user at a consistent temperature.
Warewashing apparatuses, such as conveyor and batch type warewashing or dishwashing machines, generally receive water at a temperature of around 110° from the central hot water supply of most buildings and houses. However, in order to comply with health regulations, warewashing systems that do not utilize a sodium hypochlorite sanitizing system or the like are required to sanitize the ware being washed with a rinse using a minimum of 180° F. water. Furthermore, the use of a 180° F. water rinse is desirable because it facilitates the drying of the ware, thereby decreaseing the turnaround time necessary for reuse. This high temperature is generally out of the range available from most buildings and houses central hot water source. Thus, in order to supply water at this desirable temperature, boosters have been employed to raise the temperature of the incoming water from between 110° F. to the required sanitizing temperature of 180° minimum. However, with respect to these booster type heaters, research has shown that a relatively standard water tank having a heater positioned in a center thereof develops stratified temperature gradients within the tank based upon the location of the heater. This research has shown that the water above the heater tends to be hotter than the water below the heater. Accordingly, in order to use the least amount of energy to heat only the water needed to the required temperature at the time it is needed for the next washing cycle, it is desirable to use only this hotter “uper portion” of the water for each rinsing cycle, thereby allowing the cooler “lower portion” of the water to be raised up by the incoming water and heated for the next cycle.
In trying to take advantage of this stratified temperature gradient, through some problems have arisen. Namely, in prior art systems, the incoming water replacing the outgoing “hotter” rinsing water generally enters the tank in a relatively turbulent, uncontrolled manner. This incoming water disrupts the temperature gradient in the tank thereby detrimentally effecting the temperature consistency of the outgoing water. Therefore, in order to provide heated water at the desired temperature consistently, it would be desirable to control the incoming water in a way in which the disruption of the stratified temperature gradient in the tank is prevented. Preferably, the control of the incoming water can be handled in a manner that is relatively simple and inexpensive, which would not require the use of significant control means, valves, etc., and which would help to provide water at the desired temperature in a relatively efficient manner.